The Duel Supreme King
by Zombyra
Summary: AU seasons 3 and 4.After a new Student named Nathan arrives at the academy a threat follows and as Jaden along with his friends try to stop it Jaden becomes the Supreme King, Yugi and co show up and several characters will get laid. Up for adoption see final author's note to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

TDSK

Me: Hey guys this is a little something I was secretly working on for the past 2 months so enjoy.

Jaden: Um who do I end up with again Alexis or Blair?

Me: I haven't decided yet. Oh Chazz please do the disclaimer.

Chazz: The Chazz will be delighted.

Chazz: Zombyra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any Yu-Gi-Oh related works 'because he's not cool enough.

Me: Chazz you're a dead man.

Chapter One: A Duelist called Nathan.

In his office Chancellor Sheppard looked at the file for the new 3rd year transfer student to Slifer Red. The young man's name was Nathan and used a Dark Attribute deck with his signature monster being Dark Horus. But what really impressed Sheppard was that the seventeen year old had yet to be defeated in a duel as he was one thousand duels and of that two were draws the rest wins for Nathan.

Just then Mr ugly oops I mean Doctor Vellian Crowler entered and approached with a big smile on his face.

"Ah Crowler what I can I do for you?" asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"I just wanted you to know that everything is ready for when that new student arrives tomorrow," replied Crowler.

"Good so all that is needed now is for to arrive safely," said Sheppard.

The night seemed to go by quickly and the next morning all then students were seated for Sheppard's special announcement.

"I wonder what it could be any ideas Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Sorry Sy, no idea," replied the hero deck duelist.

"May be he's announcing that you two are out of here," came the voice of the arrogant Chazz Princeton.

"You're out of your mind corporal," said Tyranno Hassleberry.

Before anymore could said Chancellor Sheppard called for quiet and once everyone had stopped talking introduced Nathan.

"Oh my god he so dreamy," Mindy said.

"I agree," replied Jasmine.

It was true he was very good looking in fact he was so good looking that nearly two thirds of the female students had love hearts in their eyes. Jaden knew that Blair wouldn't fall for this guy as she was too into Jaden himself then Jaden wonder what Alexis thought of this guy.

Jaden's thoughts were quickly broken by Sheppard announcing that at random one student would face Nathan then and there in a duel.

Surprisingly, depending on who you asked, Jaden was the one chosen.

"Alright Nathan get your game on," Jaden said as he ready his deck and duel disk.

"Oh don't worry my game is on but this duel won't take long," replied Nathan calmly.

LP: Jaden: 4000 Nathan: 4000

"I'll start" said Nathan "I play Dark Crusader in attack mode and if think he's strong now with 1600 attack points then I activate his effect by discarding one dark monster from my hand he gains 400 extra attack points."

Nathan discarded his Dark Grepher so Dark Crusader's atk became 2000 Nathan then ended his turn.

"Alright my move and play polymerisation and fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to fusion summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode then I have him attack your Dark Crusader," Jaden said.

The attack hit its mark and then Flame Wingman's effect kicked in and lost an extra 2000 life points.

LP: Jaden: 4000 Nathan: 1900

"My move now, and play pot of greed to draw two more cards then I play card destruction so we send every card in our hands to then card grave yard and then draw then same amount of cards from our decks equal to what we discarded, next I activate my lighting vortex and I discard my Dark Valkyria so my spell destroys every monsters on your side of then field so there goes Flame Wingman," said Nathan.

But he wasn't done yet for when he played card destruction he sent Dark Horus to the grave so now by playing the premature burial card in his he was able to summon Dark Horus to the field and had it attack Jaden.

LP: Jaden: 1000 Nathan: 1100

"Impressive" said Jaden "Now I draw next I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode."

"You sure you want him in attack mode I mean he doesn't stand a chance against my pal Dark Horus," said Nathan.

"That's true but now I play miracle fusion and remove him from then field along with the Flame Wingman in my grave to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman and he gains 300 atk points for every elemental hero in my graveyard so thanks to Avian, Burstinatrix and Clayman in my grave his atk goes from 2500 to 3400," replied Jaden.

"By playing your miracle fusion spell card Dark Horus' effect kicks in and I get to summon a level 4 dark monster from my grave so heres Dark Valkyria," said Nathan.

"She won't do much good as a) it's still my turn and b) this duels ends now go Shining Flare Wingman destroy his Dark Horus now," said Jaden.

LP: Jaden: 1000 Nathan: 700

"What was that you saying about the duel being over after all I've still got life 700 Points," said Nathan.

"Oh I must have forgotten Shining Flare Wingman's other effect which is the same as Flame Wingman's so you're about to lose life points equal to Dark Horus' attack points," said Jaden.

LP: Jaden: 1000 Nathan: 0.

Then duel was over but everyone enjoyed it, most were surprised when Nathan revealed he had requested to be in the Slifer Dorms simply because he felt he would most comfortable there.

No one knew however that Nathan had another reason for being there.

It is only a matter of time before he shows up thought Nathan.

To be continued……………..

Next time: what's up with Jaden why is has he started avoiding Alexis and Blair. Nathan is hiding something what is it and just what did Syrus see while out on a walk.

Find out next time.

Me: okay guys what do you think please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

TDSK1

Me: Hey another chapter for you guys an it is a long one.

Jaden: can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Go for it.

Jaden: Zombyra doesn't anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

Chapter 2: The duelists from overseas.

The rest of the day passes without any problems for anyone but Nathan had to keep the truth about himself a secret for if were revealed before the supreme King arrived then the great evil would know that there were plans in place to deal with it and that could lead it to altering it's own plans.

That night while everyone was asleep a mysterious voice called out to Jaden in his dreams. In his mind he walked through a thick fog and then he heard a feminine voice calling to him but he didn't recognise it.

"Jaden can you hear me my sweet Jaden soon we will be together as destiny always intended," the voice said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Jaden asked.

"You don't remember me? I am hurt" the voice replied.

Then it said "I know why don't remember me it because of those two sluts yes that it."

Jaden then said "I don't know any sluts."

"But you do," Replied the voice.

Jaden then saw images of Alexis and Blair standing side by side in front of him.

"See" said the voice "these two are sluts who just want you for your body but don't worry I destroy them for you when we re-unite my beloved Jaden."

Then image of Blair was then drawn and quartered and then image of Alexis was decapitated. Jaden then let out a scream and woke up sweating like crazy and breathing heavily.

it was just a dream thought Jaden.

Then his deck began to glow and emerging from was Elemental Hero Necroshade.

"Something wrong Jaden?" Necroshade asked.

"Just a bad dream Necroshade that's all," Jaden replied.

With this Necroshade just nodded and returned to the deck but not before reminding Jaden that he was always there if Jaden needed to talk to someone.

Jaden then lay back down on his bed and thought about the dream something was telling that the voice would follow through on its threat unless Jaden did something and these was only one option that he could think of.

Guess I'm gonna have to start avoiding Alexis and Blair he thought to himself.

The following morning he found he couldn't avoid as everyone was called to the main duel arena for a special announcement and Jaden found himself sitting between Alexis (on his left) and Blair (on his right) this made him uncomfortable especially the way Blair was looking at him while blushing.

Then Chancellor Sheppard called for quiet so he could explain why they had been called. He gestured towards the doors and then in came five people.

"Allow me to introduce Professor Viper, Adrian Gecko, Jesse Anderson, Axel Brodie and Jim Crocodile Cook" he said "They are here as exchange students so please make them feel welcome."

Then Professor Viper steeped forward and thanked Chancellor Sheppard for his kind words then mentioned that he would everyone one to participate in what he called survival duels he then showed everyone the bio-bands that were to be worn during the survival duels.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order on how these bio-bands work," Viper said.

He then walked over to Jesse and got to put one of the belts on then turned to the academy students and asked for a volunteer.

Jaden stood up and jumped down from where he was sitting and raced over to professor Viper.

"What's the sarge think he's doing?" asked Tyranno.

"I think he just wants to duel," replied Syrus.

Jaden and Jesse ready their duel disks and Jaden got things underway by summoning his Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode.

"I summon in attack mode my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth," Jesse said.

He then placed on card face down and called it a turn. Jaden then drew his polymerisation card and fused Elemental Hero Sparkman in his hand with his Clayman on the field to fusion summon Elemental hero Thunder Giant in attack mode hen then used Thunder Giant's special effect and destroyed Amber Mammoth.

"Now Thunder Giant attack him directly," Jaden ordered.

"Not a bad move but check this out I place two cards face down and summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in attack mode and when you destroyed my Amber Mammoth instead of going to the graveyard he is instead place in my spell and trap zone and treated as a continuous spell card" Said Jesse "next place this card face down and it's your turn."

"Alright I draw and use defusion so Thunder Giant leaves the field and returning from my graveyard are Sparkman and Clayman then I discard metamorphosis from my hand and sending Clayman back to the grave so I can special summon Elemental Hero Clayguardian in defence mode and his effect allows him to inflict damage to your life points equal to the number of cards on your side of the field times 200 points so three cards equals 600 points you lose" explained Jaden "Now I normal summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat and her effect inflicts damage equal to the number of hero monsters on my side of the field so you lose another 600 points."

This left Jesse with 400 life points and then he revealed his trap card Damage Capture which allows him to increase that attack strength of one of his monsters equal to the amount of damage he took and since the total damage he took was 1200 points that allowed to increase Ruby Carbuncle's attack strength from 300 ATK to 1500 ATK.

However it was still Jaden's turn as then he activated the field spell skyscraper and had Lady Heat attack Ruby Carbuncle causing Jesse to lose his remaining life points.

With the duel over everyone went to their classes and then lunch. It was during lunch that Syrus was the first to notice that Jaden wasn't around.

"Hassleberry have you seen Jay? 'cause I can't see him anywhere," Syrus said.

"Now that you mention it private I haven't seen the sarge anywhere," replied Tyranno.

After lunch the two went looking for Jaden splitting up to cover more ground.

As he searched Syrus heard some strange noises coming from behind some very large and thick bushes so thinking that it might be Jaden he took a look and was shocked by what he saw. It was Nathan with his pants down and his cock shoved up Dark Valkyria's tight ass and she was loving it.

"Oh fuck my naughty ass harder master please I beg you fuck my ass as hardcore as you can," she said.

Nathan did as she 'begged' and really gave it to her they both reached climax at the same time and never of them knew that Syrus had seen them as he had quietly slipped away to find Jaden.

Ah the advantage of being able to materialise duel monsters so they're as real as any human Nathan thought as he put his pants back on.

He then headed to complete his classes for the rest of the day.

That evening Syrus and Tyranno returned to the red dorm to find Jaden there lying on his bed.

"Where the hell have you been sarge we've been looking all over campus trying to find you," said Tyranno.

"That's right Jay we thought you may have been kidnapped of been seriously hurt," added Syrus.

"Hey sorry guys but wanted to make sure I avoided Blair and Alexis that's all," Jaden said.

"Why do you want to avoid them for?" asked Tyranno.

"It's personal, super personal," replied Jaden.

He then went to sleep.

"Private do you think the sarge is acting kinda weird?" Tyranno asked Syrus.

"Yeah but not as weird as what I saw at lunch time while looking for him," Syrus replied.

"Oh and what was it that was weird?"

"I saw Nathan and he seemed to be having anal sex with Dark Valkyria."

"Say that again," Tyranno replied in disbelief but no matter how many times Syrus repeated himself Tyranno still couldn't believe it.

A little later and the two of them went to bed.

End chapter.

Next time: duel monster spirit Zombyra the Dark attempts to blow up the entire island but must first defeat Doctor Crowler in a duel and everyone quickly learns that Jaden is trying to avoid Alexis and Blair.

Me: you'll have noticed that in this chapter I had Jaden use Elemental Hero Lady Heat who he uses in the GX manga well let's just say she ain't the only manga Elemental Hero who Jaden will use in this fic but don't worry he'll also use the Elemental Heroes that he uses in the anime as well oh and Neo-Sapcian's too.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOUR'S NOTE

This author's note is for anyone who wants to adopt this fic as i don't wish to delete it but i don't want to keep it anymore so anyone interested please PM me. The person who adopts this fic may alter it in anyway they wish.

Zombyra.


End file.
